


И невозможно Время обмануть…

by bfcure



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Clara Griffin Doesn't Die, Crossover, Declan Macrae is the Twelfth Doctor, F/M, Gen, He is Valeyard as well, I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда бегство от кошмара становится причиной его воплощения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И невозможно Время обмануть…

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом "Доктор Кто". AU по отношению к Sanctuary 2*01 и 2*02 “The End of Nights”. Цитаты из ДК, отсылки к серии классического Доктора 23*04 “The Ultimate Foe” и собственно, всей арке суда над Шестым Доктором. О Валеярде известно немного, но в хэдканоне автора он - последнее, тринадцатое воплощение Доктора.

— Это безумие! – Джек готов рвать на себе волосы от досады и беспокойства, и Тардис явно с ним согласна: двигатели шумят недовольно, искрят провода, гаснет и зажигается свет. – У тебя даже плана нет.  
— Я всегда придумываю их на ходу, - с деланной беспечностью отмахивается Доктор. – Кроме того, разве я не заслужил небольшой отпуск?  
  
Нужно торопиться – вены на правой руке уже отсвечивают золотом, регенерация (последняя, но, если верить Мастеру, не окончательная) скоро начнется. И он не должен её допустить. Потому что кто же верит словам Мастера? Его гордого и самолюбивого врага, действующего по принципу «я спасу тебя от смертной казни, но исключительно для того, чтобы убить самому». Доктор каждым нервом чувствует, что тот, кем ему уготовано стать, это финал. Конец. Обжалованию не подлежит.  
  
Времени мало; Тардис не хотела лететь в Кардифф и всё же приземлилась у восстановленного центра «Миллениум». Она на самом деле любила своего Доктора.  
«Прости меня, старушка, я не могу иначе».  
  
Капитан Харкнесс удивился, но молча последовал за ним внутрь, не задавая вопросов.  
Ирония судьбы: его спутники всегда ему доверяли, и когда Доктор делал из них воинов, и когда отправлял на верную смерть.  
  
Позади поля Трензалора, фески и бабочки; твидовый пиджак с заплатками на локтях давно сменился сине-белой тельняшкой и легкой ветровкой, но вина осталась, как и отвращение к собственному отражению в зеркале. Доктор боится нечаянно разглядеть себя настоящего.   
  
«Они умерли из-за моего милосердия».  
Горькая правда для всех его воплощений.  
«Время можно переписать».  
Сладкая ложь. Переписать время нельзя.  
Но это не повод отказываться от попыток.  
  
Доктор выставляет координаты. Лондон, год 1999. Он будет человеком, проживёт обычную и такую недолгую жизнь, и, быть может, тогда…  
  
Пародия на суд в Совете Галлифрея – не фиксированная точка, он уверен. Или настолько сильно желание не превратиться в него, ещё не Мастера, а всего лишь Доктора наоборот?  
  
И падёт тьма, и поглотит свет, и не станет доброты в двух сердцах его…  
Доктор знает единственный ответ.  
Он бежит.  
  
***  
— Ты уверен, Джеймс? – спрашивает Хелен спокойным негромким голосом, но пальцы, крепко сжимающие бокал с Quinta do Noval Nacional 1931*, выдают её волнение. – Что нам о нём известно? Деклан МакРей, родился 12 ноября 1971 года…  
— Служил в Афганистане, - невозмутимо добавляет Уотсон.  
— По его словам. В списках мы его не обнаружили. И МакРей очень удачно свалился тебе под колеса, ты не находишь?  
— Случайность.  
— А часы, единственная вещь, что у него была? Совершенно непонятно, на каком языке сделана надпись на крышке. Мы выяснили только, что он не относится ни к одной группе языков, на которых когда-либо говорили на нашей планете. Весьма любопытно, не так ли?  
— Семейная реликвия, кто-то из пра-пра-прадедушек увлекался криптографией.  
— Джеймс…  
— Деклан разобрал архив; мы с этим скопищем бумаг годами мучились. Абнормалы, к кому раньше было не подойти без ружья с транквилизаторами, едят у него с рук, а оперативная группа наконец занялась делом, а не тотализатором «кто умрёт самой страшной смертью на этой неделе». И всё это, заметь, в течение пяти дней. Так что да, Хелен, я уверен.  
  
Магнус скептически качает головой, но не спорит. Джеймс Уотсон определённо знает больше, чем говорит: неспроста накануне к нему приходил капитан Джек Харкнесс из Торчвуда и ведь не поленился проделать долгий путь из Кардиффа в Лондон, чтобы провести в Убежище каких-то три часа! Но из Джеймса ничего не вытянешь, пока он сам не захочет – человек, выступивший в роли прототипа Шерлока Холмса, умеет хранить как свои секреты, так и чужие.  
— Поступай, как сочтёшь нужным. Я тебя предупредила.  
  
***  
Деклан МакРей не задумывается о том, почему практически ничего не помнит о своей жизни до того момента, как упал в обморок, переходя дорогу перед машиной Уотсона.  
Вероятно, что он потерял сознание уже после того, как указанная машина его сбила, и заработал сильное сотрясение мозга; это логично, но события того вечера окутаны туманом.  
Как и его предыдущая жизнь, за исключением школы и университета, и Деклан очень надеется, что не придумал Афганистан – внутреннее чутье просто кричит о том, что он участвовал в какой-то войне, и Афганистан подходит по датам и ощущению выжженной пустыни в его душе.  
Ретроградная амнезия.  
Деклан перекатывает эти слова на языке как леденцы. Они не имеют смысла.  
  
Вечерами он сидит в кабинете у Джеймса; там горит камин, отсветы огня играют на старинных хрустальных бокалах и пахнет восточными пряностями и табаком. Деклану нравится этот запах и приглушённый свет, и низкое жужжание механизма, поддерживающего жизнь Уотсона. В такие минуты головная боль, клещом вцепившаяся в затылок, отступает.   
  
Сны Деклана мучительно яркие, с горящей красной травой и временем, скрученным в ломкие спирали, со странными смертоносными броневёдрами (с миксером и вантузом!), человекоподобными ящерицами и девушкой, чьего лица он не может рассмотреть, но утром подушка мокрая от слёз: он потерял её, и никто не виноват в этом, кроме него самого.  
Он нарочито медленно собирает разбросанные по столу документы: если он задержится подольше, Джеймс, возможно, вновь разрешит…  
Уотсон редко кому позволяет видеть себя уязвимым и беспомощным: прежде, чем лечь в постель, он снимает большую часть своего экзоскелета.   
Но в те ночи, когда руки Джеймса лежат у него на плечах, а Деклан слышит, как бьётся его сердце и успокаивающе гудит аппарат на его груди (звук знакомый и почти правильный), он мгновенно засыпает и спит до рассвета без тревог и забот, и никакие синие будки не тревожат его покой.  
  
Остальные работники Убежища удивительно быстро привыкают к тому, что Деклан поглощает сельдерей в промышленных количествах, питает слабость к длинным цветастым шарфам и понятия не имеет, для чего предназначена крестовая отвёртка. И все они, включая Джеймса, словно не замечают, что временами он «выключается», бормоча непонятные им фразы, и тут же забывает о них.  
  
«Вы, люди, такие приземленные, не знаю, почему вы мой любимый вид. Наверное, Сара Джейн права: у меня хороший вкус».  
«Есть миры, где горит небо, где спят моря и мечтают реки… Где-то есть опасность, где-то – несправедливость, а где-то остывает чай».   
«Далеки. Вы поймали меня, чего вы ждёте? Вы все просили – и вот я здесь».  
  
— Кто такие далеки, Деклан? – требовательно спрашивает Магнус.  
— Далеки? – искренне недоумевает тот. – Не думаю, что это слово есть в Оксфордском словаре. Что оно вообще означает?  
— Ты только что его произнёс.  
— Я молчал.  
— МакРей.  
— Хелен, мы собираемся ловить саблезубого тигроящера, пока он голову кому-нибудь не оторвал, или нет? – перебивает её Уотсон, и в его взгляде, направленном на Деклана, сочувствие, почти нежность.   
  
Деклан не удивится, если обнаружится, что Джеймс знает всё о его прошлом. Это хорошо: так Деклан может свободно носиться по Убежищу, Лондону и всей Англии, как угорелый, выясняя, почему крылатые пони предпочитают зеленые яблоки, а кентавр готов душу продать за кусочек сахара, и не блуждать по закоулкам своей памяти, пытаясь собрать головоломку из не сочетающихся фрагментов.   
  
И пусть Хелен сверлит его своими глазами сколько угодно, он её не боится. Как и урагана по имени Эшли.   
  
Младшей Магнус неведома жалость. Пять часов утра, метро ещё закрыто, и они то ли преследуют ораву мелких грызунов-мутантов с длинными и острыми зубами, то ли убегают от них. Эти зубы способны прокусить не только толстую кожу, но и металл, и Деклан несколько опасается за свои ботинки.   
  
Они несутся по той платформе Глостер Роуд, что обычно используется для художественных выставок; Эшли непрерывно стреляет из своих пистолетов, грызуны разлетаются в разные стороны уродливыми ошметками шерсти и костей, окрашенными в тревожный красный цвет, и Деклан кричит, не сбавляя темпа:   
— Осторожней! Эти картины – национальное достояние!   
  
Эшли молчит; она часто, трудно дышит, закусив нижнюю губу, и Деклан внезапно понимает, что девушка испытывает, вероятно, единственное доступное ей удовольствие. Её пьянит адреналин и чувство собственной могущества, власти над жизнью и смертью мелких прожорливых тварей. В эти мгновения она чувствует себя свободной и взрослой.  
  
Деклан останавливается так резко, что Эшли чуть не налетает на него.   
— Пошли есть мороженое.  
— Сейчас?!  
— Да.  
— У тебя окончательно поехала крыша.  
— Нас сменит группа Андерсона. Я знаю одно симпатичное местечко в Южном Кенсингтоне…  
  
Эшли шумно облизывает ложку, стонет от разочарования, что в вазочке остались жалкие капли.  
— А можно ещё клубничного?  
— Попробуй банановое. Рекомендую.   
В бананах много калия.  
Деклан ищёт мелочь в кармане куртки, с недоумением натыкаясь пальцами на что-то круглое. Он достает золотые часы, вертит их в пальцах.  
— Можно посмотреть? – заинтересованно спрашивает Эшли.  
— Он сломаны, - Деклан убирает часы обратно в куртку. Деньги обнаруживаются в кармане джинсов.   
  
Потом они неспешно прогуливаются по улице, заходят в маленькие магазинчики и покупают жареную картошку с рыбой на вынос, чтобы съесть её, сидя на лавочке. Катаются на автобусах и танцуют под хриплый саксофон в Гайд-парке, пока не наступит вечер. Деклан с грустью размышляет, ходила ли Магнус со своей дочерью в кафе или хотя бы Макдональдс, когда та была маленькой? Все признаки указывают на отрицательный ответ.  
Если бы ты встретил её раньше, ты взял бы её с собой и подарил бы всю Вселенную.  
Вселенную? Какая глупость. Человечество ещё Луну и Марс не освоило.  
  
— Где вы были?! – Хелен кипит от ярости. – Эшли, я волновалась. В твоём возрасте пора быть ответственной…  
— Магнус, не мешай молодёжи развлекаться, - примирительно говорит Джеймс. – Деклан, жду твой отчёт.  
  
Нет, если кто и вызывает у него неосознанный страх, это капитан Джек Харкнесс. Джек приезжает в гости, пьёт с Джеймсом коньяк в гостиной и не сводит с Деклана больных, лихорадочных, печальных глаз. Словно МакРей вырвал у него сердце, а потом раздавил его ногой, ещё живое и трепещущее. Деклана не оставляет ощущение, что если Джек заговорит с ним, случится что-то ужасное и непоправимое, и он старается сбежать к себе в комнату под любым предлогом, каким бы детским тот ни был. Джеймс не удерживает его и провожает мягким участливым взглядом.   
  
В своей кровати Деклан сворачивается плотным клубком и ждёт, когда в голове перестанет танцевать стадо коров-тяжеловесов.  
  
***  
Мозг будто зажат в тисках, и Деклан падает в кресло в кабинете Джеймса, мыча от боли.  
Джеймс мёртв. Потому что Магнус и компания не уследили за ним, не заметили вовремя, что механизм жизнеобеспечения отказывает, отключается с перепадами напряжения и предсмертными хрипами. Они были поглощены поисками чистой крови древних вампиров, одержимые идеей с её помощью вернуть домой Эшли, ставшей совершенным орудием в руках Культа, им было некогда притормозить на секунду, чтобы догадаться, что эта кровь есть цель их врага.  
  
Деклан представляет, как лицо Джеймса с его красивыми, благородными, породистыми чертами сморщивается, как обвисает и воздушным шариком лопается кожа, тёмные волосы седеют и превращаются в старческий, редкий пух. Как бедное, измученное тело атакуют артрит, подагра и остеохондроз одновременно. И всё это в режиме ускоренной перемотки.  
А Деклану так нужно услышать над ухом привычное электронное гудение, хотя бы один последний раз. Убежище больше не убежище, во всяком случае, не для него, пусть его и назначили временным руководителем этого сумасшедшего дома. Теперь тут хозяйничают гости.   
  
По прибытии Тесла сразу же требует несколько бутылок красного вина и запирается в лаборатории, Хелен и Друитт меряют шагами гостиную, и Деклан борется с желанием попросить, чтобы они не протирали дыру в старинном персидском ковре. Циммерман… Уилл наверняка с Кларой Гриффин, внучкой человека-невидимки, унаследовавшей его дар. От предложения уехать в Сассекс и переждать там с остальными абнормалами, пока всё не закончится, девушка гордо отказалась.  
— Я хочу помочь, - сказала она.  
  
Помочь? Ох уж эти влюблённые. Дорожка из одежды следует к нише, в которой когда-то стоял шкаф. Или напольные часы, Деклан точно не знает.   
— Клара, ты можешь оставаться видимой? – шепчет Циммерман, и в его тоне упрек и нетерпение сразу. – Мне неудобно целовать тебя на ощупь.  
Она смеется и крепче обхватывает ногами талию Уилла. Слава богу, тот стоит к Деклану спиной, а Клара слишком увлечена пресловутыми поцелуями, чтобы заметить, как он крадется мимо них к кабинету Джеймса с каменным выражением лица.   
«Интересно, можно ли считать голую задницу Циммермана неизлечимой психологической травмой?». И следом другая мысль: «Боже, какая чушь лезет в голову, когда разыгрывается мигрень!».  
  
Деклан обессиленно валится в кресло - он устал, очень устал. Нападение супер-солдат под предводительством Эшли на Убежища в Токио и Москве были репетицией, основное сражение развернется в Лондоне, и ему понадобятся силы.   
*Эшли. Ещё один человек, которого я не смог спасти*.  
  
Он спит, и ему чудится иррациональное и необъяснимое: капитан Харкнесс упрашивает Джеймса позаботиться о каком-то Докторе, Уотсон обещает, Джек отдает Деклану золотые часы и заставляет поклясться, что тот будет всегда носить их с собой и откроет, когда будет на пороге смерти.  
Доктор, Доктор… Кто это?  
  
Деклан приходит в себя оттого, что Клара осторожно трясёт его за плечо.  
— Началось?  
— Да, мистер МакРей. Приехал капитан Харкнесс.   
— Тоже хочет помочь? Не стану отказываться.  
  
Дальше всё скатывается в одно огромное фиаско – они отступают к библиотеке, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как Эшли и её спутники раз за разом прорывают их линию обороны. Автоматы, пистолет Джека, электричество Теслы и изобретенное им оружие могут задержать их, но не остановить.  
  
— Мне это надоело, - шипит Друитт. – Хватит их щадить, посмотрим, что будет, если применить метод Дункана Маклауда!   
— Джон, с каких пор ты увлекаешься сериалами?!   
— Не время, Никола!  
  
«Бедная библиотека, – думает Деклан. – Джеймс так ею гордился».   
Пол усеивают осколки, рухнувшие стеллажи, листы из книг и газетных подшивок, из стен укоряюще выглядывают наполовину выдранные штыри и крепления.  
«Наверное, даже хорошо, что он умер. Иначе его хватил бы сердечный приступ от негодования».  
  
Друитт размахивает двумя тан-то** с удовольствием профессионала и маньяка, и скоро среди обезглавленных тел и засыхающих бурых ручейков остается одна Эшли. Она злобно и торжествующе ухмыляется, прижимая к себе за шею обнажённую Клару Гриффин.  
— Отпусти её, - выдыхает Циммерман.  
— А то что?   
— Эшли…  
  
Друитт небрежно поигрывает своим оружием. Хелен смотрит на него умоляюще. «Это наша дочь, Джон, – говорят её глаза. – Не убивай её, прошу тебя».   
«У меня нет другого выхода, прости».  
  
Клара, Клара. Это хорошее, знакомое имя. У него когда-то была подруга (спутница) с таким именем. Деклан находится позади Эшли, она его не видит.  
Я должен найти Клару.  
Я должен спасти Клару.  
Второго шанса не будет, и он бросается вперёд.  
  
Эшли выпускает заложницу – от неожиданности, и Циммерман, каким-то образом оказавшийся рядом, тянет девушку прочь, на безопасное расстояние.   
  
Всё яростное внимание Эшли приковано к Деклану, её когти царапают его грудь, а потом он летит через всю комнату прямо на длинный штырь, торчащий из стены.   
— О господи!  
— МакРей!  
— Доктор!  
  
Джек замирает на полпути – торопиться Деклану на помощь бессмысленно и бесполезно: штырь проткнул его грудную клетку, и кровь вытекает не только из огромной раны, но и неровными сгустками выливается у него изо рта при каждой попытке вдохнуть. В лучшем случае жить ему осталось несколько минут.   
  
Эшли подбирает часы, выпавшие из кармана кожаной куртки Деклана.  
— Это моё, - хрипит тот едва слышно.  
— Уже нет, - отвечает она, приподнимая крышку когтем.  
  
Из раскрытых часов вырываются потоки ослепительного золотого сияния, они обжигают, как тысяча солнц, и Эшли вскрикивает, роняя часы Деклану на колени и теряя сознание. Свет окутывает всю его фигуру огненной стеной.  
  
Время нельзя *переписать*.  
Время нельзя *переписывать*.  
Бездна смыслов и различий между двумя этими понятиями.  
Ты сам сделал всё, чтобы я появился на свет, и я буду прокурором на суде, где раскроют твои преступления.   
Ты ошибся и проиграл. Нельзя бежать вечно.  
И Деклан МакРей – Доктор - захлёбывается кровью и собственным беззвучным криком.  
  
Эшли стонет, пытаясь пошевелиться:   
— Мама?  
  
Но Хелен не решается к ней подойти – рядом с ней отряхивается от осколков и брезгливо вытирает губы незнакомец с немолодым и властным лицом, осматривая окружающий его хаос оценивающим цепким взглядом. Куртка и окровавленная футболка Деклана выглядят на нём неуместным анахронизмом.   
  
— Доктор? – в ужасе выдыхает Джек.  
— Мистер МакРей? – растерянно произносит Клара, на которую Уилл успел накинуть свой пиджак.  
  
И внезапно происки Культа становятся наименьшей из их проблем, потому что таймлорд улыбается кривой насмешливой улыбкой:  
— Зовите меня Валеярдом.   
________________________  
*Quinta do Noval Nacional 1931 – один из редких портвейнов, цена на конец 1999 года - $2500, цена на момент выпуска - $2 (с) drinks.narod.ru  
**тан-то – «короткий меч», кинжал самурая.


End file.
